


Molly Hooper x Reader "Tough"

by badapplegrell



Series: Molly Hooper x Reader "My Anthem" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's like a little past midnight honestly writing will probably be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) and Molly are goofing off in the pathology lab when Moriarty's "Miss Me?" message comes on the telly. Molly breaks down and (Y/N) does her best to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper x Reader "Tough"

**Author's Note:**

> HOW Y'ALL DOIN'? I'm back with another Molly/Reader despite the fact my other one did not get much attention. ^^" No matter! Here is a new one.
> 
> Oh! Actually. Someone here on AO3 (not tumblr) said I should post more Molly/Reader's and honestly the comment made my day. Another lovely person came along and made another sweet comment! 
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~Niamh ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> ~derangedstray! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

×•×•×

Loud, dance-provoking music thumps through miniature speakers. Two giggling, lovesick pathologists sing and dance along to the lyrics, trying their hardest no to topple over the numerous science equipments and colourful viles.

"If I want a man, then I'll get a man! But it's never my priority!" (Y/N) belts out, whilst twirling Molly around. Molly giggles like the dork she is while her ponytail bounces around her shoulders. The cat-lover wrinkles her button nose at her significant other. 

(Y/N) laughs and keeps singing,"I be like 'Nuh' to the 'uh' to the 'no, no, no!'" **Truth be told, she has never been a big fan of the song but with Molly at her side, she seems to love everything.** Molly has stars in her eyes as she watches her.

Then, the speakers screech before silencing. A frown takes over (Y/N)'s fair features when glaring at the busted speakers. She scrutinizes it after taking it in her in hands. Molly and she jumps in unison when the telly in the top corner of the room comes alive. **Four words loop over and over as pictures of the same familiar man flash all over the screen.**

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" he taunts continuously. Molly covers her mouth with one hand in shock. (Y/N) grips her other one as she stares at the telly in genuine confusion.

Molly stutters, her voice almost inaudible,"Th-that's... that's Jim Moriarty. That's James bloody Moriarty." Her partner looks to her with concern.

"Who?" (Y/N) asks, haplessly at a loss. Molly's breathing becomes heavy and laboured as she barely articulates,"That man has done _horrible_ things to Sherlock. And John. And me."

Molly is almost shrieking now as she jabs a finger in the direction of the telly,"He's a monster. A heartless monster." The usually happy brunette then drops to her knees, doubled over. (Y/N) feels Molly's hand jerk out hers and Molly clutches her ears in attempt to block out the sound of his voice.

In a hurry, (Y/N) climbs a stool and hastily tugs at the cord powering the telly. Whilst stepping down frantically, her hand accidentally brushes the light switch and the lab dims. She kneels down next to the now sobbing Molly, their long, white lab coats pooling around each other.

Her (S/C) skin contrasts against Molly's pale and tear-stained face when she takes her face into her hands tentatively. Her hands move from her face to grip her shaking shoulders. 

She calls out to her using her nickname,"Lee. Lee..! Molly!" Molly looks at (Y/N), frightened, before holding her tightly. Her cries are muffled when she buries her face into her shoulder.

(Y/N) feels her tears soak through her pristine lab coat whilst rubbing her back tenderly. **The two of them, silhouetted by the daylight bleeding through the blinds, stay like this for a while.** Molly stops shaking after a while and (Y/N) presses a quaint kiss onto her hairline.

"It kills me to see you this way, Molly..." (Y/N) admits in a mutter.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for being so weak," she downgrades herself, voice still shaken from the previous events. Molly clutches her closer as if she already does not have her in a death grip. (Y/N) pulls away suddenly and grips her by the shoulder.

"Lee. Look at me. Don't think for one second that I think you're weak. You're the most tenacious and iron-willed person I've ever had thr pleasure of knowing, if not dating. You are relentlessly strong and tough in spirit, okay? Molly?" (Y/N) commends firmly. 

Molly nods sheepishly in understanding before going in for another tight embrace,"You're the best, (Y/N)." 

She rolls her (E/C) eyes and huffs with incredulity,"I know." Molly says something grumpily but can't help but smile at her foolishness. But truth be told, she too, in a way, is a fool--a lovesick, tough one, that is.

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY. I actually finished this in a time shorter than I anticipated. Welp! Thank you for reading and I enjoy all feedback! Good, bad, passive-aggressive. It doesn't matter! Please tell me what you think! Love ya..! Muah!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work! I implore you to do so..! I usually subscribe to you if you do.**


End file.
